


it is very gay to call your boyfriend “sweetie”

by izumiko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, actually a lot gay, everyone finds out fic y’know, game night fic woo, is this relevant? no, sokka has a prius, they’re just a bit gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumiko/pseuds/izumiko
Summary: it’s game night at aang and katara’s place, might as well accidentally spill the beans about a relationship that wasn’t even secret to begin with
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 230





	it is very gay to call your boyfriend “sweetie”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i was sad and bored. sometimes u gotta project ur sadness into writing, yknow? (also bc i needed to see more of this trope it’s my favorite thing)
> 
> (even if this is short it’s still for kourt my bestest friend)

It had been 3 months. 3 very, wonderful months of kisses on the cheek while watching a movie or flirting in public (which was equally flustering for the both of them). 

Unfortunately, Sokka and Zuko forgot to tell anyone about them. The situation. The dating. 

Although it wasn’t like they were being subtle, so it was really everyone else’s fault for not catching on. 

Every Friday night was game/movie/eat junk food at Aang and Katara’s apartment, which just so happened to be that day. Sokka and Zuko had somewhat started the process of moving in together (Zuko’s request, he loved uncle but one can only deal with his antics for so long). 

So, Sokka’s apartment, that was already extremely full of his favorite junk, was filling up even more with Zuko’s. Truly how nobody noticed on the last dinner night they had at his place is baffling. Zuko’s swords even hung above the couch, which had never been there before. Maybe nobody knew he had swords. Or maybe they thought Sokka was going to become a vigilante. Either way, odd. 

But tonight was game night, (Sokka’s favorite, Zuko’s least favorite. He was very bad at board games) and they had finally started to leave the apartment after Sokka’s long battle with his hair. 

“Sokka, just keep it up.”

“But you like it better down,” he whined. 

“I will not be the only one there,” Zuko said, smirking. 

“Fine.”

“C’mon, your antics are gonna make us late.”

Huffing, Sokka stepped out of their room, still messing with his hair. Zuko shot him an eye roll and head shake before throwing the car keys at him. 

“Ha, I get to drive tonight.”

“Only because I had way too much coffee today. I can't drive when I’m all jittery. You made a whole pot, this is your doing,” Zuko scowled, flicking Sokka’s shoulder as they walked out of the front door. 

“You love me,” Sokka smirked, pecking Zuko’s cheek.

“Unfortunately, I do.” 

“Oh get in the damn car.”

Zuko snickered, opening the door to Sokka’s Prius (which he only got because it’s a hybrid. How environmentally conscious of him). Zuko tried to tell him to not put every bumper sticker he could find on it, but alas, Sokka did not care. 

“Hey, I get the aux, this is my car,” Sokka said, snatching the cord from Zuko’s hands. Bluetooth is for losers, according to Sokka. 

“We can’t listen to Britney Spears every time we go out.”

“Aw babe, you wound me. Britney Spears is on 24/7.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes and prayed Sokka wouldn’t drive them off the side of the road. He might’ve been smart, but he was also a bisexual. Luckily, Aang and Katara’s wasn’t too far (albeit across the highway). 

“Sokka, please keep at least one hand on the wheel.”

“There’s nobody around.”

“You’re going to kill us someday.” 

Sokka tsked sarcastically and put his hands on the wheel again. 

“Thank you.”

“Sure sweetie, wouldn’t want you to worry,” Sokka teased. 

“When have you ever called me sweetie?”

“What, you don’t like it sweetie?”

“You're awful.” 

“Indeed. And we’re here.”

“You drive too fast,” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, watching Sokka park almost perpendicular to the lines. 

~

“Aw man, not Sorry. I always lose that game,” Zuko huffed. 

“Zuko, you lose every game,” Katara muttered, a teasing smile on her lips. 

Rolling his eyes, Zuko fell on the couch next to Sokka, setting his head on Sokka’s shoulder. Zuko scowled at the stupid Sorry game happening on the floor (that he elected to sit out), but it was wiped right off his face as Sokka ruffled his hair. 

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Katara frowned, knocking Suki’s piece off of the board. 

“I drew 6! It’s totally fair,” Suki grinned and put her piece back in its place, moving Katara’s back to its place. 

Katara scowled and crossed her arms, leaning her back up against the couch Sokka and Zuko were (very obviously) cuddling on. 

Their game ended when Aang suddenly got all four pieces into the home space, beating Katara and Suki. 

“I’m bored of board games… ha get it?” Sokka snickered (not without an eye roll from the others) “let’s watch a movie.”

“Not until you two stop acting like a newlywed couple. Weirdos,” Toph snarked. 

The pair immediately flushed at the comment, but didn’t bother to sit up. Sokka saw Katara shoot them an odd look, and shot her back a grin. 

“No movies until food, I’m starving,” Aang said, rubbing circles into his stomach. 

Sokka and Zuko sighed and untangled themselves from the couch, moving to the table and pulling their chairs close. They didn’t even notice when Toph shot them raised eyebrows and confused looks due to their lovesick glances and hands held under the table. 

Dinner went as usual, Katara and Aang doing their icky couple thing (as if Sokka and Zuko weren’t as well) while Toph and Suki (loudly) observed. 

“We can clean up, since you cooked,” Zuko said, standing up and pointedly looking at Katara. Sokka sighed and stood as well, shuffling into the kitchen with him. 

“Baaaaabe why do we have to clean?” Sokka groaned, sticking a plate under the sink. 

“Because we’re good house guests.”

“This is my sisters house, we don’t need to be good house guests.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes and smirked, flicking water onto Sokka’s shirt. He gasped and stuck a spoon under the faucet, pointing it at Zuko. It sprayed water all over Zuko’s shirt as well, leaving them both soaked and hunched over in laughter. Zuko pressed a quick kiss to Sokka’s lips before turning the water off and sitting back down at the table. 

Sokka scooted his chair closer to Zuko’s, resting his hand on the other boy’s knee. Katara and Suki had started talking about… something. Aang was quietly observing (not the conversation, just Katara) and Toph was being Toph. 

Zuko leaned his head against Sokka’s shoulder once again, sighing at the contact. He wrapped an arm around Sokka’s back as they fell into quiet whispers, careful not to disrupt the conversation. 

As Katara and Suki continued their odd conversation (Zuko still didn’t really know what they were talking about), Toph sat up and slammed her hands on the table, startling the boys out of their daydreams. 

“Have none of you morons noticed those two hanging off each other all night? I thought I was kidding about the newlywed thing.” 

Zuko felt his face turn bright red as the other three stared at them, eyes wide. He sat up, unwrapping his arm from behind Sokka and turned his gaze to Sokka, who looked equally flustered. 

“What is she talking about?” Katara asked. 

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, a weak smile on his lips. 

“You and Zuko?” Aang chirped, disregarding Katara’s tone. 

Zuko looked at Sokka, who had put his hand back on Zuko’s knee and seemed… calm. Somehow. Zuko was not. 

“Yeah, me and Zuko.”

“You didn’t tell them?” Zuko asked, wide eyed. 

“I… forgot.”

“Never ever tell me you aren’t forgetful again.”

Sokka rolled his eyes and blew Zuko a raspberry. 

“How on earth did none of you not hear the ‘baaaaabe’ and see them being all nasty? I’m blind, and I knew!” Toph shouted, waving her hands maniacally in Sokka and Zuko’s direction. 

“I figured,” Suki muttered, her lip quirked up a bit. 

“I saw them bringing Zuko’s stuff into Sokka’s apartment so… I knew,” Aang said sheepishly. 

“You knew?” Katara gasped “and you’re moving in together?”

“Moved in together,” Sokka said, trying not to make eye contact with her. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? How long?” she asked after a beat. 

“Like I said, I forgot. And then it was too far into the relationship so I felt… weird. It’s only been three months so…” 

“You don’t have to feel weird about telling me stuff Sokka, I’m your sister,” she replied, calming down a bit, “but Zuko, you are never ever allowed to hurt him or do anything to him or I will sick myself on you.”

Zuko nodded, squeezing Sokka’s hand. 

“But, I am happy for you. Just don’t be all… nasty.”

“Oh come on, do you even see yourself with Aang?” 

Katara scoffed and stood, giving Sokka an awkward hug from the side. 

“I think we should call it a night,” Zuko whispered into Sokka’s ear, “I’m tired.”

“No movie?” Sokka gasped quietly. 

Zuko shook his head and set it back onto Sokka’s shoulder, yawning a bit and closing his eyes. 

“And they’re already being nasty! Gross!” Toph yelled across the table. 

Sokka flicked a grain of rice at her, then pointed at Zuko, signaling ‘this jerk is tired, we’re gonna go’. Katara nodded, and hugged him one last time.

“I hope you’re happy, y’know? I’m still gonna make fun of you for not telling me until three months in, but I’m happy for you either way.”

“Thanks Katara, and I already won’t hear the end of it from Zuko, so don’t worry.”

Katara smirked and punched his shoulder lightly. Zuko had finally managed to stand, grabbing his coat from the rack and linking his arm in Sokka’s. At the sight, Katara shook her head and went back to sit with Aang. 

“Bye everyone, sorry for leaving so early but this loser needs his beauty sleep,” Sokka teased. 

“Shut up,” Zuko yawned. 

Once they were outside the apartment, Sokka pulled Zuko into a quick kiss. It was short, but full of love nonetheless. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that all night,” he grinned. 

Zuko flushed and shook his head, taking Sokka’s hand as they walked back to the car. 

“Love you,” Zuko said sleepily once he was buckled in. 

“Love you too,” Sokka whispered, kissing him again “sweetie.”

“Yuck, not anymore.” 

“You love me.”

“Yes, I do.”

Unfortunately, the drive home ended with Zuko falling asleep on the window and Sokka having to either carry him into the house or wake him up. He chose the latter and got one or two punches to the shoulder (but a soft kiss to the lips).


End file.
